


Goat

by Rey129



Series: Ekoda, Beika, Osaka, Oh My! [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Goats, Heist, Hoop skirts and bonnets, mary had a little lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey129/pseuds/Rey129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid decided to do a little visual word play during his heist.  Conan is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goat

"So, this is what you had planned for your heist?" Conan asked, turning to a nearby officer. Like the others, he was on the ground, his uniform changed out for a goat costume, like all the other officers, and even every member of the Shounen Tantei. The only two not in the white fluff where the two teen detectives, who instead had the horror of wearing a dress and a bonnet; Hakuba in pink while Hattori had a light green. The only difference was the very subtle signs of wakefulness.

The officer stood on all fours, not bothering to hide his consciousness from the shrunken teen. "Be'e'e'e'e," was all he belted.

"Well, it is nice to know you can now disguise as a goat, but what does this have to do with Mariana's Dream?"

"You don't know how to take a joke, do you, Tantei-kun?" the goat ask, sitting back. "Mary is short for Mariana, and what is her famous sidekick?"

"Okay, a few things. 1- I can take a joke. 2- That would explain why Hakuba and Hattori are in dresses, but not the animal costumes, as 3- Mary had a lamb, not a goat."

"Well, lambs and goats are closely related, aren't they? Besides, in case you're wondering the reason for who got which costume, only those that have 'kid' either as their title, stature, or name become what they are."

"…How are you still able to escape us again?"

"Well, it helps Keibu is busy with a lot of other things, like his task force, the owner, safety, fangirls…"

"And your only concern is your magic show. Man, life must be nice for a thief."

"It is fun from time to time, though it is quite hard. I mean, a riddle every heist, that's pretty difficult to ask of a guy!"

"Oh, woe is you, Kid," Conan shot, sarcasm dripping in so heavily. The thief just stuck his tongue at his only wakeful company. They soon heard a groan followed by several more. "Well, while I would love to stick and chat, Tantei-kun, the spell of the poppies is beginning to fade. Audie!" the thief called, turning to run out of the room. Conan would have chased, but the cameras outside provided him reason enough not to. Instead he stood there as many in the room awoke.

By the time most were up, save, thankfully, Nakamori, the two teens began to stir. First, they snickered at each other, then paused and glanced over themselves. Then the realization hit, followed by a string of yelling that only started to stir the inspector. A glance over the room gave him more than enough reason to join in on the brutal murder of eardrums, only to intensify when he realized Kid got away with he jewel, again.

**Author's Note:**

> Be'e'e'e'e- A goat sound, with me too lazy to look up how to do a proper 'okina (hawaiian "accent" mark that causes a pause and sharp vowel sound in words)


End file.
